


Without a Doubt

by ApostleBanana (Star_Trashinum)



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid You, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Transgender Riko, sleepy riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/ApostleBanana
Summary: The couple has a small talk in the morning.





	Without a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s @banana-moon-moon again, i wrote this at like 4am and i didn’t read it over again but i didn’t mind this going up, also aj is very gay

The hazy sun filters into the couple’s bedroom through the curtains, giving the bedroom a soft orange glow. A moment after, as if on time, Yo softly groans and slowly stretches herself awake. She takes a moment to mentally prepare herself for today and reaches for her phone to check the time and any messages or emails while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was careful to not wake up her boyfriend cuddling beside her, his head barely peeking out of the covers. But it’s not like it matters when he’s usually out like a light in the mornings.

Yo takes off the covers on her to get up, but quickly feels a strong pull from the arms cuddled around her. Startled from the different act from their usual morning routine, Yo looks down to see Riko nuzzling closer to her.

“Yo?” Rikos asks, so muffled and soft that Yo almost missed it.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Yo takes a moment to process what he just said and giggles, “I love ya too, ya dork.” She moves herself so that her arms is hugging him too, “Does my night owl get romantic in the mornings?”

Rikos hums again, too lazy and too tired to give a proper response. Silence passes by for a few seconds before he puts together another response, “Maybe. I just felt like saying it.”

“Well, I was just wondering on why you were so sudden. Especially at a time where you’re usually in deep sleep.” Yo giggles again, running her hand through Riko’s hair.

Riko stayed quiet this time, not even giving some sound to respond and stayed still. Yo almost thought he fell asleep again before her moved his arms tighter and even putting his leg over hers. It felt more protective than cuddly, or maybe more desperate to hold her close. Either way, Riko mumbles something, this time too soft and too muffled to reach Yo’s ears. She asks what Riko says again, but he didn’t bother saying anything again, still holding onto Yo as if his life depended on it.

Yo gave up trying to figure out what Riko said, deciding to whisper, “I love you with all my heart, Riko, and nothing would ever change that.”

Then after minutes pass, as if it was his last and final response for the morning, Riko’s grip on Yo slackened with faint and muffled snores. Yo chuckles under her breath, thinking how her boyfriend can easily sleep through the morning compared to her.

She repeated what she said before in her head, and soon decided to sleep in too, wrapping her arms around Riko as tight and secure as he did before.


End file.
